Mutsumi: A choice
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: Mutsumi has a dream, what does it tell her about her life and Keitaro. now she must understand her dream and use it in the real world. [Warning Self Insert]
1. A Dream, a lesson

Mutsumi: A choice

By Daimyo Shi

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. Why do the loveable losers in anime always pick the wrong girl, Tenchi picks Ayeka and Keitaro picks Naru what is with this dumb boys? If Keitaro had any taste, he would pick Mutsumi or at least Shinobu!

Mutsumi stood with a Katana in her hand. She was dressed in full samurai armour lacquered black with red laces and no Menpo. She stands on a Grass hill. Just above her on the hill is Naru dressed in full samurai armour that was brown with Black lacing. Naru is leaning on a yari.

"Don't even bother, you can never defeat me, Mutsumi-chan." laughs Naru. "Prince Keitaro shall be mine forever."

"NO!" says Mutsumi as she charges Naru. Naru snaps to attention her yari spinning into position . . . Mutsumi manages to parry Naru's attack but loses her footing and falls backward tumbling down the hill. As Mutsumi comes to rest at the bottom of the hill. She finds herself in pain. Several parts of her armour have broken free and now lay on the hill. Mutsumi picks herself up and watches a laughing Naru.

"Come fight me when you don't fight like a little girl!" laughs Naru as she mounts her horse. Mutsumi watches as Naru rides toward her castle where Prince Keitaro is being held.

Mutsumi checks her Katana to make sure it is clean before sheathing it in her Saya. The mountains around Naru's castle. She comes to a small Shrine near a waterfall. Her she finds that her equipment lays where she left it. She takes off her armour, battle kimono and Hakama and then removes her breast wrappings and loincloth. She slipped into the stream near the water fall to wash the mud and sweat from her body. Mutsumi could fell her body reacting to the cold water.

[I have to beat Naru and release Prince Keitaro from her castle. I must release my beloved from her evil clutches.]

"What brings you here?"

Mutsumi turns to face the person speaking to her. She sees in a white Kimono and black Hakama a Woman with long black hair and brown eyes at her waist is a Katana and Wakazashi [Motoko].

"Uh . . . I need somewhere to stay so that I could challenge the Warlord Naru. I seek to free prince Keitaro from her." says Mutsumi doing her best to hide her body from the eyes of the stranger.

"Why?" asks the Stranger with a puzzled look.

" . . . because I love him. We were promised to each other when we were very young. It was going to be or wedding in a couple months until Naru rode it and took him as a hostage to keep the Emperor's cooperation." says Mutsumi.

"Oh I see, well how are you doing?" say the strange woman.

"Not well, I failed, I couldn't defeat Naru." says Mutsumi with down cast look.

"Oh I see, well you seem to have a great victory."

"What are you talking about?" asks Mutsumi crossly.

"Well you are alive, are you not?" asks the stranger.

"Well that true . . . Still I must find a way to defeat her."

"I could help you." says the Stranger.

"Really? Could you?" says Mutsumi with excitement.

"Of course, but you have to do something for me." says the Stranger.

"Really? Name it! I do anything!" says Mutsumi

"What is love?" asks the Strange woman.

"Nani?" responds Mutsumi.

"What is this love? You say you love him, what does that mean?" says the Strange Woman with a puzzled look in her eye.

"Love is . . . well Love . . ." stumbles Mutsumi.

The Strange woman disrobes and joins Mutsumi in the stream.

Mutsumi focuses her thoughts. "Love is a complex thing. It is a desire to be with that person no matter the odds. Their mere presence can bring happiness to you. It is unconditional."

"So does that mean that if Keitaro wasn't a prince you would still love him?" asks the strange woman.

"Of course, in fact if he wasn't a prince, we wouldn't have this problem. The Warlord Naru would have no interest in him." replies Mutsumi.

"I see." says the Strange Woman. "Well I think I understand so I will teach you how to defeat Naru."

"Ok!" says Mutsumi "What is your name?"

"Onna no Ken."

"I see Onna-sensei. I am Otohime Mutsumi."

Both women get out of the stream. Mutsumi dries herself off. Strangely it seems that the Onna no Ken doesn't seem to try herself, yet when she puts on her clothes they don't get wet. Over the next several days, Mutsumi and the Onna no Ken trains for hours. Mutsumi never sees her sensei sleep and she seems to be able to go on for hours. Still Mutsumi learns much from her sensei. Many days later, Mutsumi wakes up to find Onna no Ken cleaning her Katana. The Onna no Ken looks at Mutsumi and says "I can teach you no more. You are as ready to face Naru as I can make you. I have but one last thing to tell you. You must want to slay your foe. If you focus solely on this, you cannot fail. If he loves you, he will accept you as you are doing what deeds you have." The Onna no Ken hands Mutsumi her Katana. Mutsumi hosts it in the air. "I will defeat Naru today!" Mutsumi suits up in her armour. She prays on last time at the Shrine. Then she sets off toward Naru's castle. After several hours she finds herself at the gates of Naru's castle.

"Come and face me, Naru! Come and fight me unless you are a coward! I, Otohime Mutsumi challenges you!" screams Mutsumi.

Mutsumi waits 15 minutes before the gates open. There standing in the courtyard, is the Warlord Naru dressed in her armour.

"I see that letting you live taught you nothing I shall kill you this time!" shouts Naru.

"The only one dying today is you, bitch!" says Mutsumi. She can hear the muttering through Naru's Troops.

"Come and get it, Mutsumi-chan!" says Naru.

Mutsumi charges at Naru drawing her Katana in an easy motion. Mutsumi's battle Scream can be heard for leagues. Naru easily blocks it with her yari except to her horror Mutsumi's focus is so great that she cuts through the Yari's metal enforcement and wooden shaft. Mutsumi Katana cuts through Naru's Armour and then through Naru's body with a big spray of blood everywhere. Naru's body now cut in two falls to the ground. Mutsumi is covered in blood she looks at the closest samurai to her and stares at him like she thinks her stare could kill. Prince Keitaro is here against his will, where is he?" asks Mutsumi with a voice as sharp as her Katana.

The samurai takes a step back but doesn't answer.

"Tell me where he is or I will kill you. If I have to, I will kill every man, woman and child here to get back Prince Keitaro." Mutsumi looks around to see that at least a couple of the samurai have already chosen to follow their Lord Naru in death as they have already cut their bellies with their Wakazashi. 

"Well where is he?" screams Mutsumi.

One of Naru's samurai draws his Katana and charges at Mutsumi. She cuts him down like she was practising. Several others charge her, Mutsumi cuts them down, their blood sprays all over Mutsumi. The dozens start charging Mutsumi. Mutsumi cuts them down like a farmer cutting rice. Several of Naru's Samurai scream "Ahhh! She is a Oni! They flee before her running out of the castle. Mutsumi is now completely covered in blood. She stars at the close building, she kicks in the paper and wood door. Mutsumi simply slashes through what ever is in her way. Guards litter the floor often their heads in other places in the hall after rolling after Mutsumi separate them from their bodies. Finally, she gets to the last door that Keitaro could behind the Guards are gone, either dead or they fled the castle, it matters not to Mutsumi. She slashes through the lock keeping Keitaro in the room and then slides the door open. A forlorn look Keitaro looks up at Mutsumi.

"Mutsumi-chan?" asks Keitaro with a little fear in his voice.

"Hai, Kei-kun." says Mutsumi with a smile "I have come to rescue you."

"Really? What about Naru?" asks Keitaro.

"She dead, I killed her, along with anyone that stood between you and me." says Mutsumi in a voice that is like she is talking about the weather.

Keitaro gets up over his fear and embraces Mutsumi. "I though I never be free again. Never able to see you again." The blood on Mutsumi stain Keitaro's clothes

"Oh Keitaro I walk through all the hells for you." replies Mutsumi and she tugs at Keitaro's Kimono.

"Here?" says Keitaro.

"There isn't anyone left to bother us." replies Mutsumi.

"I guess that is true." says Keitaro as he begins to untie Mutsumi's armour.

"I love you kei-kun." says Mutsumi as she tears Keitaro's Kimono off.

Mutsumi's eyes open, her room was still dark. [A dream, I wonder what it could mean.] thinks Mutsumi. As if to answer her, the words of the Onna no Ken echoes in her mind 'You must want to slay your foe. If you focus solely on this, you cannot fail.'

Owari

Japanese Terms

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends Shi and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan comes first

Senpei: senior [student]

Sensei: Teacher or Professionals, often doctors are called Sensei too.

Katana: the long Sword of the Samurai

Menpo: Face mask common to Samurai armour.

Yari: Japanese Spear.

Saya: Sword scabbard

Onna no Ken: Sword woman literally Woman of the Sword

Oni: demon


	2. A new Begining

Mutsumi: A choice

By Daimyo Shi

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. Why do the loveable losers in anime always pick the wrong girl, Tenchi picks Ayeka and Keitaro picks Naru what is with this dumb boys? If Keitaro had any taste, he would pick Mutsumi or at least Shinobu!

Mutsumi gets up from her bed and looks in the Mirror on her dresser.

"To slay my foe? Naru is my foe?" asks Mutsumi to her mirror twin.

"Of course, Naru is who keeps you from the man you love." says the Mutsumi in the Mirror.

Mutsumi blinks twice and then nods.

"I swear, here and now that I shall make Keitaro mine! I will defeat Naru and claim what should be mine!" yells Mutsumi to the ceiling.  
Then Mutsumi wander to her bath room. Ah she take of her nightgown she starts the water running in the shower. Mutsumi test the water and thinks But how shall I win his hard he so fixated on Naru. Mutsumi allows the warm water to run over her young supple body. Perhaps Kitsune could give me some tips, she seems like a woman who understands men. Eii, She is Naru's friend she won't help me, not that I blame her. Motoko is too naive, Shinobu is too young, Su is , well Crazy. That leave either Haruka, Talon or Daimyo Shi. I not comfortable with asking Haruka, after all Keitaro is her nephew, which leave Talon or Daimyo Shi. Talon thinks a lot like Keitaro, and sometimes seems to be a lot like him except that he can't stand Naru. Daimyo-Shi is a lot older than Talon and I think much more experienced in such matters. He might give me a better answers than Talon. However Talon has know Keitaro long than Daimyo Shi so that might be a bigger key to the puzzle. Of course he might be totally embarrassed by the questions I need answered. Daimyo Shi has university behind him and fancies himself as a scholar. He has improved everyone's English skill with his tutoring. I think Daimyo Shi is the best choice for now. thinks Mutsumi as she gets out of the shower. Mutsumi goes back to her room and puts on her classic brown dress, and white Stockings. She leaves her apartment for Hinata Sou. After several minutes of walking and a huge stair climb, Mutsumi finds herself in front of Hinata Sou. Mutsumi rings the door bell. After a couple moments Shinobu comes and opens the door.

"Konichiwa, Mutsumi-senpai." says Shinobu as she opens the door.

"Konichiwa Shinobu-chan. Is Shi-san around?" asks Mutsumi I had forgotten I had slept in late.

"Hai, Mutsumi-senpai. He is in his room Can you find it alright I have something on the stove." responds Shinobu.

"No problem, Shinobu-chan, I can manage alright." replies Mutsumi.

Shinobu head back to the Kitchen and Mutsumi goes down the hall to her right. She passes the door to the wash room and change area for the Hot Springs to the door at the far end the Doors are slid open giving a view of Daimyo Shi's room. Daimyo Shi is sitting at his computer. One wall is a Framed Print of Yasuki Hachi Exp 2 from Legend of the Five Rings. Two daisho set on stands on a coffee table to one side. On the other side it a wall to wall Bookshelf that is filled with huge number of books. A Chest of drawers with a Stereo system completes the room. On the Cd player in the Stereo is "I'm Going to get you good" by Shania Twain.

"Konichiwa, Shi-kun." says Mutsumi.

"Konichiwa, Mutsumi what brings you by here today?" asks Daimyo Shi.

"Well . . . Can I close the doors?" asks Mutsumi.

"Sure if you want to." says Daimyo Shi with a puzzled look.

Mutsumi carefully closes Daimyo Shi's Doors and then sits on the floor quite close to Daimyo Shi.

"Daimyo Shi-san I have a problem and I hoping you can help. You see I am in love with Keitaro but I am at a loss what to do about Naru. I just don't think she is interested in making Keitaro happy."

Daimyo Shi gives Mutsumi a thoughtful look. "Well you can start by being more overt with Keitaro. He is a little dense, and despite prodding from me doesn't think you are interested in being more than friends. I have already been in your corner, Mutsumi, I know you want Keitaro. Hell, how Keitaro is not interested in you bogles the mind. My suggestion is be clear with Keitaro, when Naru is not around. Naru is a separate issue, I not sure how to handle that." says Daimyo Shi.

"Naru is my enemy, I have far too long been accepting of her. I must remove her from Keitaro." says Mutsumi.

"Well agreed, my suggest is to work on Keitaro first, while I don't think it is the case, Perhaps she just waiting for someone to take Keitaro away from her. However, I think that Naru does have fillings for Keitaro and is so sure he take anything she dishes out, the key is to undermine her while allowing her to think that she still has control. That should allow you to gain Keitaro without much of a fight until the very end when you will have the advantage." says Daimyo Shi.

"Daimyo Shi, you make it sound like a military campaign." says Mutsumi.

"Of course have you heard the old western saying 'All is fair in Love and War'?"

"Of course, but I don't understand what that has to do with it." responds Mutsumi.

"It means that Love and war are to be fought the same, no mercy, you must have clear objective and understanding of the terrain and your opponent. If you fail to take in account all factors you will fail."

"Oh, That like the dream I had, I was a samurai trying to defeat Naru in Battle, I couldn't do it until I was focussed for killing her."

"Exactly, you can't be friends with someone after the same person you are. They are your enemy. I have learned that lesson the hard way." replies Daimyo Shi.

"I see Daimyo Shi-san, I thank you for your help. I have a plan now, I must go and set it up." says Mutsumi with a deep bow.

Mutsumi leaves Daimyo Shi's room and leaves through the front door. As she does Kitsune sees her.

I wonder what that was about? Could Mutsumi be playing around with Daimyo Shi? thinks Kitsune. Kitsune sneaks down towards Daimyo Shi's room only to see that Daimyo Shi's Door is open.

"Konichiwa, Daimyo Shi what was Mutsumi here for?" says Kitsune with a sly fox look.

Ah, Kitsune, my foil in this matter, she will help Naru, I shall help Mutsumi, hopefully when the game is done, we will be able to sit and laugh about it. Thinks Daimyo Shi.

"She came to ask me an opinion on something that I am afraid must remain between her and I." says Daimyo Shi with an evil smirk

The Games is afoot, what could it be? It at least clearly not romance between Mutsumi and himself, at least not yet. He knows I do crafty to simply tell a lie to.

"Really? What could possibly you have to keep a secret about. Mutsumi is so truthful. After all it clear to me that she not interested in you rather she interested in Keitaro."

A slight look of distasted briefly flashes on Daimyo Shi's face. Then he smirks again.

"Trust me Kitsune, if I wanted Mutsumi, I would have her." responds Daimyo Shi.

Shit, I was hoping that Kitsune didn't know that. I guess it pretty easy to put together. Damn I was fooling myself into thinking she hadn't figured it out. thinks Daimyo Shi.

Haha, so your ego is bruised. Oh well, you are probably right. Still, that not what this is about. There is something up, and Mutsumi is at the core of it. thinks Kitsune.

"Oh really, you really think you can compete with the loveable loser?" says Kitsune.

"Do you want him for yourself Kitsune, I would imagine it wouldn't be too hard. I mean a woman like you is a loser's dream." says Daimyo Shi with a smirk.

A brief twitch affects Kitsune's face for a moment. Keitaro and I? Please he doesn't have enough money . . . still loyalty is a good trait and he does own the Hinata Sou (1). Woah! Don't go there he a loser and . . . well I really can't be doing that to the guy that Naru likes, well sort of likes.

"Please, Keitaro just not the kind of man for me." says Kitsune.

I twinge, of what guilt, truth? What could it mean? Still I not making much head way here. And I tipped my hand too much. thinks Daimyo Shi.

"Not tall, Handsome and Rich enough?" asks Daimyo Shi.

"Kuso I not that shallow." says Kitsune with a little anger.

"I sorry Kitsune, I really didn't mean it." says Daimyo Shi.

"Well you forgiven, this time!" Anyway I was going out soon so, I leave you to you writing." says Kitsune as she turns to leave.

"Thank you, Kitsune as always it was fun." says Daimyo Shi.

Kitsune walks away Fun? Of course it always a game we play. Oh well. I have things to do. thinks Kitsune as she walks to her room.

Owari

Author's notes:

(1) While I often look more to the anime than the Manga. In the Manga Keitaro owns Hinata Sou, his Grandmother hands it over to him in the first vol.

Japanese Terms

Hai, Yes

iie no

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends Shi and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan comes first

Senpei: senior student

Sensei: Teacher or Professionals, often doctors are called Sensei too.

Katana: the long Sword of the Samurai

Menpo: Face mask common to Samurai armour.

Yari: Japanese Spear.

Saya: Sword scabbard

Onna no Ken: Sword woman literally Woman of the Sword

Oni: demon


	3. Plan A

Mutsumi: A choice

By Daimyo Shi

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. Why do the loveable losers in anime always pick the wrong girl, Tenchi picks Ayeka and Keitaro picks Naru what is with this dumb boys? If Keitaro had any taste, he would pick Mutsumi or at least Shinobu!

(Thoughts)

Mutsumi walks away from Hinata Sou with a goal. She wanted to find something that she could get Keitaro to go to without Naru tagging along. After walking sometime Mutsumi passes a Strip Club.

(Well there is no way that Naru would follow him into a strip club. Still it be too distracting unless . . .) Mutsumi blushed a rose red colour. (Unless, I was the attraction. Daimyo Shi could bring him here for me." Mutsumi's blush intensifies. (No I couldn't do that. Well at least nit right now. Still I should maybe keep it as a back up plan. I need something simpler for now.) As Mutsumi continues her walks she passed by a Store that she occasionally shopped in. She took a quick look at the display window and saw a new sign in the Window. Written in both English and Japanese was 'Tokyo's Biggest English based roleplaying Convention, Hinata City Convention centre April 3rd thru April 5th, 2005

legend of the Five rings Japan's Kotei, Warhammer 40000 Japanese National Championship, Warhammer Fantasy, Japanese National Championship, Magic: the Gathering Pro tour qualifier, Japanese national magic Championship, Marvel VS. 50000 Yen Cash tournament, Mage Knight regional championship.

(Perfect, there is little chance of Naru coming to this. There are too many Otaku for her liking. Keitaro will love coming to this. Daimyo Shi, Shinobu and Kanako will want to come as well so it won't even seem like a date.) Thinks Mutsumi

Mutsumi enters the store. Inside there is a huge selection of Roleplaying Games, Collectible card games, Miniatures, Manga, anime and model kits. The Showcase is filled with Cards, Miniatures and other related stuff. Mutsumi looks at the staffer who is reading a copy of the latest Shonen jump. She is about to ask about the show until she is distracted by a box of cards. She looks at the box (Web of Lies? Oh, my So cool, I have to buy some of this. I wonder how much it is for a box.) Thinks Mutsumi. She looks at the stickers on the boxes.

(Nani? 10000 Yen a box? This guy is crazy, I have to have one. Hey Daimyo Shi will want some for him and Motoko. I should let him know they are here.)

Mutsumi takes out her Sony Ericsson 613 camera phone and dials Daimyo Shi's Number.

Daimyo Shi in his room answers "Mushi Mushi."

"Mushi Mushi, Shi-kun, how are you doing?" asks Mutsumi

"Not bad though you only left half an hour ago." replies Daimyo Shi.

"Hai, well do you know that Roleplaying Games shop a couple blocks down?"

"Hai, very well."

"Well, they have Web of Lies for 10000 yen a box." says Mutsumi.

"Nani? You kidding me?" replies Daimyo Shi.

"No, I am not come get some." says Mutsumi.

"I'll be there as fast as I can." replies Daimyo Shi.

Daimyo Shi clicks his phone off and grabs his leather jacket and Vancouver Canucks (2) hat and walks towards the main hall of Hinata Sou. He sees Kanako sitting in the front Watching Subtitled Monster Garage on the TV.

"Where are you going?" asks Kanako.

"I found out that the Import Roleplaying Games store has Web of Lies on for 10000 yen a box." replies Daimyo Shi.

"Really? Cool! Wait a minute for me.!" says Kanako jumping out of the coach she in.

Shinobu is looking down the hall from the dinning area doorway.

"Shi-sensei, what is Kanako excited about?" asks shinobu.

"Well the Roleplaying Games Store has Web of Lies for sale for 10000 Yen a Box." replies Daimyo Shi.

"Really? Kuso, I am stuck working on dinner still." sulks Shinobu.

"I could get you a box shinobu-chan." says Daimyo Shi.

"Cool, thank you Shi-sensei, you are the best!' replies Shinobu.

"No problem."

"Uh, sensei, while you are there could you pick me up the last two volumes of Great Teacher Onizuka?" asks Shinobu meekly.

"Of course, since I am already there." replies Daimyo Shi.

Kanako comes bounding down the stairs. "Let's go Shi-kun!"

"Ok."

Kanako is now dressed in a Black T-shirt with silk screened Bayushi Sunetra on it, a pair of tight black jeans, a pair of black combat boots and a black leather biker jacket with the Kanji for perfect on the back in red thread.

"You know with that jacket maybe you should play Crane." remarks Daimyo Shi.

"No, Scorpion or crab only for me. The jacket older than that anyway." replies Kanako.

Both Daimyo Shi and Kanako walk to the store. After twenty minute walk they enter the story and see Mutsumi sitting at a table with a box of Web of Lies in front of her.

"Konichiwa Shi-kun, Kanako-chan." says Mutsumi cheerfully.

"Konichiwa, Mutsumi" replies Kanako "Did you already by your box?"

"Hai, I was just waiting for you." she turns to Daimyo Shi "do you think that Keitaro would like to go to this convention?" asks Mutsumi.

Kanako looks over the poster "Cool I have to go to that! You think you will go Shi-kun?"

"I think Keitaro would love to go Mutsumi. Sure I am going Kanako. Do they sell the tickets here?" asks Daimyo Shi.

The Store clear who caught the last part of Daimyo Shi's question Chimes in "Hai, we do."

"Very good I take two, wait no three full passes." says Daimyo Shi.

"Huh? Three passes Shi-kun? Why?" asks Kanako.

"Well one for me, one for Motoko and one for Shinobu, who will want to go especially with so many of use already going." remarks Daimyo Shi.

"Ah, I see." says Kanako. "I take one too." says Kanako.

"I take two." says Mutsumi.

The clerk takes everyone money and then hand out the tickets.

"With that out of the way time for what we really came to get. I take two boxes of Web of Lies" says Kanako digging 20000 yen out of her wallet.

The clear take the money and give out two boxes of Cards to Kanako.

"Well I guess I take eight, then" says Daimyo Shi.

"Eight boxes what the ever for Shi-kun? Says Mutsumi.

"Well, two for me, two likely for Motoko, two for Shinobu and I likely can sell the other two to Kitsune and Naru." says Daimyo Shi Forking over 80000 yen.

"I though Shinobu only wanted one?" says Kanako.

"Well, that true but I want to have another one just in case she want two. Oh speaking of which add the last two volumes of Great Teacher Onizuka, and a Box of Wrath of the Emperor." says Daimyo Shi. To the clerk who adds the cost, Daimyo Shi gets out additional 16760 yen. The clerk puts the stuff in plastics bags for Daimyo Shi.

Everyone walks out of the store with bags with their card boxes in them.

"We should all dress up and Legend of the Five Ring Characters." Suggests Mutsumi

"That sounds like a good Idea, but which ones?" asks Kanako

"Well, What ever characters match well with out decks for Kotei." replies Daimyo Shi.

"Sounds good." says Mutsumi.

"Hey want to grab a tea before going home?" asks Kanako.

"Sure, why not." says Daimyo Shi.

They pick a quiet little tea shop and they place their order. Kanako excuses herself to the wash room leaving Daimyo Shi and Mutsumi alone.

"So what do you think about the convention, I think I could make a move there." says Mutsumi.

"Well, I would picked something sooner but it is alright." says Daimyo Shi.

"Well, I was thinking that it shouldn't have Naru at it. Too many Otaku for her." says Mutsumi.

"True. I think I should make a phone call, excuse me Mutsumi for a moment."

Kanako came back as Daimyo Shi left.

"What is he up to?" asks Kanako.

"He making a phone call." says Mutsumi.

Outside Daimyo Shi dials on his Sony Ericsson 613 camera phone and lets it ring.

"Mushi Mushi, I need a favour, yeah, four tickets is fine. Of course I can pay." says Daimyo Shi.

At Hinata Sou, the phone starts to ring. Shinobu is carefully tossing her shrimp and crab stir-fry. "Kuso! Kitsune can you please get that!" yells Shinobu.

Kitsune comes from out of her room "Hai, hai!"

Kitsune picks up the phone "Mushi mushi, nani? You are kidding? You are not? All expenses paid? Cool! I have to be where to pick up everything? Sweet! I be there!" Kitsune charges in the kitchen.

"I just won and all expense paid trip to Osaka for a AC/DC concert for four!"

"Really? That is pretty cool, Kitsune-senpai, who are you going to take?" asks Shinobu.

"Well Naru and I have been fans for a while so I am pretty sure that Naru will go. Did you want to come?" asks Kitsune.

"Nah, I am already going with Shi-sensei, Keitaro-senpai, and Talon-senpai AC/DC, but thank you for asking Kitsune-senpai."

"I have to go tell Naru, right now."

Kitsune runs up the stairs to Naru's room and raps on the door. From inside the room Kitsune hears Naru says "Come in."

Kitsune opens the door, Naru and almost see the excitement coming from Kitsune.

"So what is it Kitsune."

"What are you doing the first weekend of April." says Kitsune.

"Not much, why?"

"How would you like to go to Osaka and see AC/DC front row!"

"You are kidding? I mean this is one of your tricks!" says Naru sceptically.

"No it is not I just won them on my favourite radio station! All expenses paid and 50000 yen in spending money! It just so cool!" says Kitsune.

"Of course I go! Excellent! I never been able to see AC/DC live. The Tokyo Show is sold out already." says Naru.

"Yeah, I know Daimyo Shi got tickets for that one, he, Talon, Shinobu and Keitaro are going. Motoko didn't want to go, she doesn't like them I guess." says Kitsune. "Well plan for it then, Naru!"

"I will!"

Kitsune walks down the stairs, and the phone rings Kitsune gets it.

"Mushi Mushi, Ah Hinasako, yeah you heard it on the radio. Cool, well I was taking Naru. Well I guess I could be tricked into taking you and Nariko. Well, really their no need to pay me I have extra tickets anyway. Kuso, come one just because I not charging you hardly means I been taken over by aliens. Yeah, we would fly out on the Thursday night the 2nd and fly back on the Sunday night the 5th. Yeah I know I can hardly believe it either Yeah, good bye, see you later." says Kitsune.

Kitsune goes to her room.

less than Ten minute later Mutsumi, Kanako and Daimyo Shi come in the inn.

"Well I should check on Shinobu.' says Daimyo Shi.

"ok, I give the box I got for Onii-chan now." says Kanako as she walks down to Keitaro's room.

she knocks on the door.

"Come in." says Keitaro.

Kanako slides the door open, "Onii-chan I have a big surprise for you."

"Really? Thank you nee-chan, you shouldn't have" says Keitaro.

"Close your eyes, onii-chan." says Kanako in a sing song voice.

(Oh, please let it not be her stripping again) thinks Keitaro as he closes his eyes.

Kanako puts a box in his hand (Well It doesn't feel dirty.) Keitaro opens his eyes and see the box of Web of Lies.

"Oh totally Cool, Nee-chan! I didn't even know they had any of this here yet. Thank you very much, nee-chan." says Keitaro.

"No problem.' says Kanako deeply enjoy the happiness she has brought her brother today.

"Dinner will be soon, Onii-chan."

"I know thank you." Kanako leaves Keitaro and passes Mutsumi waiting in the dinning room with Daimyo Shi.

"So Shinobu-chan I got two boxes, you only have to take one but if you want the other let me know."

"Hai sensei, thank you very much. Dinner will be read soon." says Shinobu.

Seeing that Kanako had left for her room upstairs Mutsumi heads towards Keitaro's room.

Mutsumi knocked on Keitaro's door.

"Come in." says Keitaro from the other side.

Mutsumi slid the door open. "Hello Keitaro, how are you today."

"Not too bad Mutsumi, how are you doing.?"

"Pretty, good. I have a question for you, Keitaro."

Keitaro's Radio finished playing George Michael's Faith and the DJ begins to speak "A that was George Michael's faith, and now a special request for Keitaro in Hinata City from a special friend. We have Kylie Minogue's "Love at First Sight"

Mutsumi smiled as Keitaro looked kind of puzzled (nah, must be an another Keitaro.) "What is your question, Mutsumi?" asks Keitaro.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the big Roleplaying Games convention they are having in town, a bunch of us are going."

"Sure, I be honoured." replies Keitaro.

"Excellent, we are dressing up as L5R characters, so you have to get a costume. Let Daimyo Shi or I know if you are having any trouble. You should pick someone in the same clan as your deck. They are going to have the Japanese Kotei, there."

"I see what are you going to play?" asks Keitaro.

"Well I was going to play Phoenix but Daimyo Shi thought it be more fun if I played Scorpion. So I going to play Scorpion." replies Mutsumi.

"Oh, what Character are you going as?" asks Keitaro.

"Well . . . I haven't really decided but I leaning towards Bayushi Kachiko, which was Daimyo Shi suggestion or maybe Bayushi Sunetra if I can find the right kind of mask for it.

"Well I sure you will look very nice. I thinking of playing my Lion Deck but it likely not good enough, so maybe I play that Khol walls deck I started playing with. I guess I might have to start bugging Daimyo Shi for the e-mails of his Unicorn friends like Utaku Yui." says Keitaro.

"Ok, well I better get going, I have a Class to attend." says Mutsumi.

"Really? What kind?" says Keitaro.

"Cooking, I taking a course Traditional Japanese cooking. I also taking a Italian one after this one is finished. My mother says I have to learn to cook if I want to land a husband."

"I see, well see you latter then." says Keitaro.

Mutsumi leaves passing Kitsune in the Halls, Kitsune had heard everything and she was interested in what was going on. (Since that Request show normal sends requests as they come in Mutsumi didn't phone it in while she was here. Some else sent it. Daimyo Shi, it had to be Daimyo Shi, it too perfect to be mere coincident. Kitsune follows Mutsumi out. "Hey when is that convention?" asks Kitsune.

"Huh? Oh Kitsune, April 3rd to the 5th."

Kitsune replies "Really? I going to a Concert with Naru in Osaka that weekend." says Kitsune.

"Really, that is cool when did you decide to do that?" ask Mutsumi.

"Only a couple minutes ago, I won the tickets from my favourite radio station. The same Radio station that Keitaro was just listing to." says Kitsune with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh really? That is really cool! I hope you will have fun." says Mutsumi

"of course." Kitsune forces a smile as she follows Mutsumi into the kitchen.

She looks at Daimyo Shi who seems to be wearing a slight smirk.

"Well Daimyo Shi, I won tickets to the AC/DC Concert in Osaka, the same weekend that Mutsumi and Keitaro are going to a Roleplaying Games convention." says Kitsune.

"Really? That is quite Ironic, who are you taking?"

"Naru and two other friends, yes it quite ironic don't you think?" says Kitsune with a slight edge in her voice. "But you knew I take Naru."

"Nani? Well, She is your best friend after all." says Daimyo Shi.

"Of course." replies Kitsune.

Keitaro comes from his room, Motoko comes home from her kendo class and Kanako returns from hers. Su comes bounding down the stair and jumps into her seat. They eat a quiet dinner before everyone parts ways. Daimyo Shi. Stays to help Shinobu with the dishes.

"I got a spare ticket to a Roleplaying Games convention on April 3rd to 5th, did you want to like to have it?" asks Daimyo Shi.

"Hai, thank you very much sensei." says Shinobu.

"We are going to dress up as Legend of the Five rings Characters that match out decks. So you need a to find something to match your deck. So I pick your clan soon." says Daimyo Shi.

"ok Sensei, no problem." replies Shinobu.

Owari

Author's notes:

(1) I am a big L5R fan. It is a Collectible card game base largely on Japan mixed with China with bits from everything else. It a very involved game but it worth the effort.

(2) Vancouver Canucks are the Vancouver British Columbia's NHL Hockey team. I love Hockey

Japanese Terms

nani What

Mushi mushi hello on the phone only

Hai, Yes

iie no

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan comes first

Senpei: senior student

Sensei: Teacher or Professionals, often doctors are called Sensei too.

Katana: the long Sword of the Samurai

Menpo: Face mask common to Samurai armour.

Yari: Japanese Spear.

Saya: Sword scabbard

Onna no Ken: Sword woman literally Woman of the Sword

Oni: demon


End file.
